frontier_fleet_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Pool Room
Location and design The Pool Room is located to the West of the Cave. It was decorated and designed by Marc Vale, who used furniture and items left over from his remodel of Guidos. He also replicated model ships to decorate the place. East Room Music Room This is where visitors enter the Bar. It is accessed through a set of stairs from the surface. The place has two tables, with enough chairs for eight people. Next to the stairs is a model of a fictional starship called the Prometheus or X-303. The music comes in the form of a piano and harmonica. During the construction, the walls were fitted with a special coating that gave the room perfect acoustics. Behind the tables in a set of French doors leading to the left Middle Room. Left Middle Room The Actual Pool Room This room only has two walls. One has been replaced by the French doors from the Music Room, while the other is a huge window. This window allows a grandiose view of about half of the cave. It is reinforced by force-field to keep people from falling into the water. Furthermore, there is a pool table. This combination is the main attraction of the Pool Room. Completing this room are two models. One of the USS Enterprise CVN-65 and one of the HMS Hood. These are placed against the wall across the from the French doors. Between them is a replicator. The other wall is painted to look like an extension of the cave. This 'area' of the cave comes with a beach with two painted palm trees. The painting also has a changing cubicle, which is actually camouflage for the door to the right middle room. This door can be locked, but is normally open. Finally, the painting seems to include an old-fashioned First Aid Kit. This kit, however, is real. There has never been a real emergency in the place yet. But it is required by regulation. Right Middle Room Kitchen Although the food for the Pool Room comes from the replicator in the Actual Pool Room, some people like to cook. So a small kitchen was installed. It has a single table with a two pan heating plating. There is also a cabinet with herbs, cutlery and pans. The walls and floor are transparent and allow for a spectacular view of the cave. There are, however, two exceptions. The first is the wall with the door, which is brick. Next to the door are paintings. To the left is a map of what Woking looked like when it was founded. To the left is a 193O's style advertisement for Chateau Schofield. It is painted in yellow, red, green and white. Bar The second exception is the north-east corner, which has a small bar. It is stocked with whisky and warnog. There are glasses for the first and Klingon mugs for the latter. These are not replicated, by where hand made on Earth and Qo'nos. They were collected over the years by various members of the Schofield Family. One, however, is not actually a Mug. It is a hidden switch. If you grab it and rotate it, a hidden panel in the floor opens. The Locked Room At the Bottom of the Cave Beyond the hidden panel - which is hidden by means of a hologram - there is a concrete cylinder with a ladder straight down. The ladder ends at a door, which normally is locked. Beyond the door is a room fitted with two beds, washing facilities and a reading corner. There is also a desk and a second piano. This room was two round windows, which allow for a view of the bottom of the cave. It is meant as a retreat, but can also be used as a residence when the Pool Room needs a staff for a celebration of some kind and as extra guest quarters. (If the lighthouse is full.) Category:Locations